Sky Legends: The Rise of Enderlox (The Sins and Emotions)
by KittyJen1337
Summary: A collective of gory and nightmare-inducing scenes to come in Sky Legends: The Rise of Enderlox. Each TC member and non TC member will represent a sin or emotion that best suits them by their unforgiving pasts. Read if you dare.
1. Enderlox (Sin - Wrath)

**Sky Legends: The Rise of Enderlox (The Sins and Emotions)**

**Chapter 1: Enderlox (Sin - Wrath)**

* * *

**-Warning: Contains intense blood, gore, acts of decapitation and goring out sensitive body parts. You have been warned.**

* * *

The night sky settled upon the dark and battle-field scarred land. It was long and cold hours after half of the army escaped from the falling ship that soon made a crash landing across the dark forest and eventually comes to a stop after plowing through several hundred spruce trees. The other half of the army escaped in the other direction, while the rest of the million recruits make it into Blocktropolis.

As the madness unfolded within the crowded city, a lone figure stands at the edge of a cliff and gazes out to the city, his expression blank and unresponsive. His unruly hair waves along with the cold winds that blew across his pale face. He bares his sharp teeth in anger as he continues to gaze into the city, where the thousands and thousands of recruits stood around in the streets.

Appearing right next to him is his Master, who makes a few steps until he is next to him. The green cape wrapped around his shoulders and covered some of his head wavers like a flag as he turns his gaze to the city, before abruptly turning it towards his loyal pet.

"Now is the time to show your true power. You let him take all of the glory, all of the fame...all of the truths. But now, you get to show him who the true leader is...you. And by eliminating all of those recruits down there will you achieve the truth of your destiny", he explained to the dragon hybrid, his blank eyes glow dully in the dark.

The hybrid glances over at his Master and replies "Yes, Master. I will show them the true sin which burns within my being...Wrath". The god replies "Then...go down there and put on a bloodbath". The hybrid nods only once and leaps off the rocky cliff, gliding towards the city while slightly moving his wings upward and downward. The wind crashes against his face, but it doesn't stop the hybrid from slowing down.

Enderlox glides above the forest below him and towards the crowded city. His sight only target at the large bodies of recruits on the streets.

Meanwhile, within the cities, thousands of recruits move close to each other for protection. Then, the recruits hear a female recruit cry out as she points in a direction towards the air "**LOOK! UP IN THE SKY!**"

Every male and female fighter gaze toward the direction she is pointing in and gape, seeing the hybrid make his arrival in the city. Enderlox gently lands on the paved street in front of him as he gazes evilly towards the large masses of Minecrafters.

Pushing through the crowds moments later is the squadron leaders, heavily armored units wielding electrical-radiating spears. Knowing what the squadron leaders are doing, the recruits move themselves like a wave in motion and hide behind the armored men, who stand bravery against the hybrid and point their electrical blades towards Enderlox. However, the hybrid seems rather relaxed and doesn't feel an pint of fear as he gazes towards the humans and hybrids that make up nearly a quarter-half of the Sky Army.

Enderlox explains "Now, Now, Sky Army...is that any way to treat a visitor coming into a city?" One of the squadron leaders takes a risk and steps forward, a bright-yellow shield is embedded into the left armor part of his arm.

He angrily remarks "You're no visitor! You are a danger to society and an psychopathic monster that needs to be stopped at once! But because we are bounded by the laws of peace, power, and tranquilly, I'm issuing you one warning, Enderlox! Either you leave this city alone and surrender yourself to the Sky Army for testing to rid you of the toxin that ravages your body...or suffer the consequences". He clicks a button on the bottom of his weapon. Two more blades appear on the spear and spread to the very tip of the middle blade, electrical currents swim through the iron-made blades.

After that one statement, a dead silence blankets over the two sides. About one million recruits, armed and protected my enchanted armor and weapons...and the other is only Enderlox. The hybrid looks down for a moment, his spiny tail flicks across the cold pavement that makes up the road. He lets out a deep sigh, a purplish mist erupts from his breath.

Enderlox gazes up as his serpent-like eyes pierces into the thousands of stares and gives nearly every recruit looking up him a shiver down their spines. He smirks evilly as he smiles and reveals sharp, jagged teeth. "Go ahead...and show me the consequences if I continue to do what I want to do", Enderlox challenged, raising an eyebrow in confidence at the squadron leader who was just a few blocks away from the army.

"Fine, then! You asked for it!", the lone squadron leader shouted out. He yanks the spear back and throws it towards Enderlox. The bladed weapon stabs itself into the hybrid's chest. However, Enderlox doesn't let out any type of pained emotion. He merely just glances down at the weapon stuck into his chest. Moments later, he grabs a part of the spear and pulls it out of his now-bleeding chest.

He looks up and smiles evilly again as the bloody wounds on his chest slowly begins to disappear, the blood that once stained his purple shirt vanish into thin air. The squadron leader gapes in shock upon seeing the extent of Enderlox's powers.

"_Oh my Notch...he's...he's invincible_", the squadron leader quickly through to himself after witnessing the result of throwing the weapon at the hybrid.

Then, the heavily-armored recruit is snapped out of his mind when he hears Enderlox say "Nice toss. I must say, you have perplexing accuracy. In fact, it kinda tickled when it stabbed into my chest".

While analyzing the spear, the Ender-radiating monster spots a dial on the handle of the weapon, able to set the power of the electrical currents when they come in contact with anything. It is currently set on 5. The hybrid mentally gets an demented idea and moves the dial right, moving it from 5 to 10. The light emitting from the blades gets brighter, and more electrical currents fly over the glowing sharp weapons.

"Now...let me give this weapon a throw. That is, of course...if you can catch it!", Enderlox yelled out and without warning, throws the spear back at the squadron leader with unbelievable speed. Without having time to react, the spear gouges out the man's eyeballs as it punctures through his visor attached to his helmet. Every recruit gasp in shock and watch as blood immediately begins pouring from his helmet and stains his butter armor.

Then, his body begins to shake uncontrollably due to the electrical currents flowing through his veins and completely burning his insides into a crisp. After a few seconds of being electrocuted on the highest level from the spear, his hand suddenly implodes. Recruits, even the squadron leaders, back away quickly as parts of his head and brain splatter all over the road. The spear stabs itself into the blood-stained sidewalk, leaving a large crack which is quickly filled in with blood.

Everyone watches in horror as the headless body of the squadron leader stumbles around for a bit, then collapses to the ground. Blood profusely pours out of the area that once was covered by his head. Everyone gazes at Enderlox, who seems to enjoy the gruesome sight in front of him. Enderlox exclaims "Oops...looks like he didn't catch it. Poor him. So...unless you all want to see your organs ripped out of your mouths, I suggest that you all move out of my way so I can destroy this wretched city for the enjoyment of my master".

Then, one of the squadron leaders turns around and shouts "Everyone, get him! There's a million of us and only one of him! He doesn't stand a chance!" That exclaim makes everyone glare at the hybrid and wield out their enchanted weapons. Recruits let out a war cry as they starts running after the hybrid, some of them jumping over the headless body of one of the squadron leaders.

When Enderlox sees the wave of squadron leaders nearly reaching him, he mutters to himself "Very well. You leave me no other option".

One of the leaders swings his spear towards Enderlox, but he quickly grabs it and yanks it out of the squadron leader's grasp. He swings the pole and knocks the man's protective helmet off his head. Then, he pulls it upwards and shoves the metallic pole down the man's throat, making the squadron leader gag violently. Enderlox glances quickly behind him as he sees the other leaders wielding their spear towards him. He heaves the weapon, still stuck inside the leader's mouth, and throws the weapon towards the leaders. Every squadron leader is struck by the spear, electricity erupts and electrocutes every one of them, including the leader still stuck with the pole completely engulfed within him.

Eventually, the group of fighters collapse on the road, electrocuted to the brink that their hearts stopped. Enderlox throws himself into the air, letting his wings start flapping. He gazes down as the thousands of recruits gather below him and start shouting angry comments for him to come down and face the music.

Smiling evilly as he sees his prey where he wants his prey to be, Enderlox leans back and starts forming a bright-purple glowing sphere of fire within his mouth. As he absorbs more and more power in his aura and into his attack, the flaming sphere gets larger and larger. Within a few moments, the sphere is around one foot long and 3 feet wide. Enderlox closes his mouth and grasp the flaming sphere with both of his hands. He glares down at the recruits below him, who gape in shock as they sees the extension of his powers.

"**ENDER FLAMING SPHERE!**", Enderlox cried out into the air, then throws the ball of purple flames at the recruits. The sphere strikes a group of recruits and explodes, sending hundreds and hundreds of recruits in all direction.

Some of the recruits slam into the hard-brick walls of buildings, breaking their heads open and their skills bust open on impact, killing them instantly. Some recruits are burned alive and scream in agony as they desperately try to put themselves out from the purple fire, but some unfortunate ones are too late and collapses on the road, stiff as the flames continue to burn their skin to the bone.

However, half of the army of recruits avoid the attack and charge after Enderlox. The hybrid descends to the ground and attacks any recruit that gets to close to him. A female swipes at him with a butter sword, but he grabs the blade and yanks the sword from her grasp. He leaps onto her, placing his head on each side of her neck and with one hard turn to the right, her neck breaks in half and she falls to the road.

Enderlox leaps off of her body and makes a grab for her sword, does a backflip, and stabs an oncoming recruit in the forehead. He swings the sword around, making the deceased male recruit slide off of the bloodied blade. He grabs the sword by its blade and throws it, the weapon spins rapidly in the air and stabs another female in the eye, the very tip appears on the other side of her head. She screeches in extreme pain as she stumbles around while trying to pull out the weapon out of her head, but in a few seconds, she loses consciousness and falls on the blood-and-body-covered road.

A male creeper hybrid recruit appears with a pair of throwing knifes and throws the deadly pair at the hybrid. Enderlox growls as he quickly whips his tail and makes the knifes fly back towards the recruit who threw him. He gapes in shock as he has no time to dodge them, and both knifes stab him in the eyes. Blinded, the creeper hybrid yells out for help as he grabs the handles and manages to pull both of the knifes out of his bleeding eye sockets. But Enderlox lunges at him, grabbing his chin with both hands and forcefully pulls upward. The hybrid screams out in pain, Enderlox takes one last yank and pulls out the hybrid's head, along with his spine attached to the severed head.

The Ender creature leaps off the body as it collapses to the ground. He looks over as he sees more recruits running after him. Grasping the spine, Enderlox swings at a male recruit and bashes him on the head using his comrades remains. Then, the dragon hybrid turns and grabs another male recruit by his chestpiece. He forces the recruit's mouth open and stuffs the severed spine down his throat with no resistance. He delivers a powerful kick at the male recruit, making him fly backwards and crash through a window near a building.

Having enough of the recruits running after, Enderlox decides to finish off the fight against the recruits. He summons two sharp Ender swords into his grasp and aims them towards the remaining hundred of recruits still alive and still fighting. Once he gets his aim, Enderlox throws both of the swords towards the fighters. Like a flash of lighting, both swords goes through the necks of the recruits, twirling through lines of recruits as if they had a mine of their own.

Both swords twirl back to their thrower. Enderlox looks up and watches as the recruits stand silently without breathing, talking, or moving. The hybrid smiles in delight as he turns around and starts walking out of the city. Moments later, multiple grotesque squashing and squishing sounds are heard from behind him. Heads begin to litter the streets that once held millions of living recruits, but now holds millions of dead recruits. At the same time, all remaining bodies collapse to the road and violently spew out blood at an uncontrollable rate.

Stopping in his tracks, Enderlox looks behind himself and mutters "My work here is done". Then, when he looks forward at the edge of the city, he sees his master walking up to him. Enderlox takes a bow upon his arrival. Herobrine grins sadistically as he states to the hybrid "Job well done, Enderlox. There is no possible way that no one could have survived that".

"All in a day's work, master", Enderlox replied, gazing up at the god. Herobrine comments with "Hopefully, this will put a dent in the Sky Army armed forces. Come, Enderlox. We still have a lot to do".

"Yes, master", Enderlox replied. Herobrine levitates into the air and starts gliding away. Enderlox start flapping his wings and takes off after his master. Once the two powerful beings are gone, silence once again blankets over the seemingly-deserted city.

Across the quiet and cold streets of the city, thousands and thousands of recruits lay dead in their own pools of blood, with either weapons struck into their bodies, burned to death, or electrocuted to death. Severed limbs lay across the streets, still losing blood each second. Amongst the deceased recruits of humans or hybrids, males or females, that littered the desolate streets of Blocktropolis...

...One lone figure stood alone in the streets covered with dead, bleeding bodies...this particular figure standing alone...is the only recruit not killed by Enderlox's Wrath. A male recruit to be exact.

The lonely recruit glances towards the night sky, the Blood Moon still present in the eerie night.

"Notch...why...why have you sparred me?", the male recruit asked, his red-colored pupils slightly blood-shot from tears pouring down his eyes.

...There was no reply. Only reply to him...was the scent of death as it lied around him and under his feet.

* * *

**Yeah...in case you guys haven't figured it out, this is gonna be one of the many scenes to come in The Rise of Enderlox. But...I think I might have lost half of my sanity writing this.**

**But, there will be more to come in this new story, featuring the many sins and emotions that will impacted each and every famous Minecrafter. Hopefully, once I finish SkyShorts Season 5, I'll continue with The Rise of Enderlox. So, stay tune and I...hope...you enjoyed this.**


	2. Trailer: Deadly Sins and Emotions

**Trailer: Deadly Sins and Emotions**

* * *

**I know I haven't updated The Rise of Enderlox in like forever. But I'm getting to close one of my stories and I should be able to get to the Rise of Enderlox soon. In the meantime, enjoy this preview of what is to come in the epic story of a lifetime.**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

"We are the future...we are not like any other person in the world. While they rely on the craftsmanship of weaponry and armor, we don't need any of that. All that we rely on to complete the orders of the master...is our sins and emotions".

* * *

"I represent Wrath. My hatred towards my past and my life burns greatly like a dying star. I'm the sinner of one of the many deadly sins".

**...**

"I represent Pride. The only one I care for is myself. Everyone else is of the lower importance unlike me. I wish to be on top and always rule my position as the greatest. Those who challenge me for my spot...will die!"

**...**

"I represent Greed. I want the greatest of riches and the legendary of treasures. No one will stand in my way of getting what I want and if they're so foolish enough to stop me...they'll be in for a horrible ending".

**...**

"I represent Envy. Everyone else gets to enjoy what they want, but me? I get absolutely nothing. Which is why...if I can't have it, then nobody will".

**...**

"I represent Gluttony. I indulge myself in so much goods and rewards when I complete an order. It's both satisfying and absolutely pleasurable. Though I am not like any other, I follow the orders of those who have created me".

**...**

"I represent Sloth. The thought of working towards something so useless and pathetic is just grueling for me. Instead, I reply on my weaponry to carry my almost-easy tasks. My obsessions bring me to the very top and allow me to relax to my heart's content and without worry".

**...**

"I represent Lust. For years, I have longed to be loved by someone who hasn't turned their back on me or has passed into the afterlife and left me to die. But since the others see me as nothing but a monster, I have no other choice but to make them my slaves. To live out their lives, serving me as my never-ending thirst for power never seems to be quenched".

"I am Anger".

"I am Thirst".

"I am Happiness, Sadness, and Fury".

"I am Depression".

"I am Remorse".

**"I...am...Revenge".**

"You don't get it, do you? _We are_ the sinners of the Deadly Sins across the world and we have always been".

* * *

**...Scared, are you not? If only you guys would know which of these sins and emotions belonged to who, you would be dumbstruck!**


End file.
